Keep my Memory Vague
by mimithenumberon
Summary: Eragon wanders into the woods searching for some peace and quite, unaware he's being lulled into a trap. And who's there to trap him? None other than...up to u to find out! XD Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M. Hope you like and please leave a review if u can. ENJOY XD


**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS! (Over 18s! I'm just saying...XD), M/M (That mean guy on guy action!), Slightly bad language (like one word but I'm putting it here in the warnings for good measure. Better safe than sorry ey? XD)**

**Well this fiction is taking place in Inheritance, somewhere before Eragon finds the dragon eggs and all that stuff. When the Varden are marching towards Uru'baen. I realize I'm vague but this way it goes with the title. XD**

**Well i hope you enjoy it either way...And if you could take the time to leave a review i would appreciate it A LOT! It only takes a second and it will make my day...Please and Thank You! ENJOY!~ XD**

**Also, i do NOT own Eragon or any of the characters!**

_**Keep My Memory Vague**_

Eragon walked with an easy pace, all the while filling his lungs with fresh breaths loaded with the sweet scent of forests. He buzzed with satisfaction and looked around with intrigue and a lazy smile playing on his lips. The tall trees, acting as the forest sentinels, raised high above him and basked him in welcomed shade while still allowing access to enough daring sunrays to keep him warm. His light footsteps descended on an emerald carpet of the softest moss and grass, decorated with breath-taking bundles of numerous other jewels. Diamond like trilliums, ruby like poppies, sapphire like bluebells and topaz like buttercups. Truly a treasure.

The Rider was following the soft trickling of overlapping water. He went further and further into the silent woods. Away from the Varden camp. He even managed to convince Saphira that he would be fine and grudgingly, very grudgingly, she relented her wish of going with him. It wasn't that Eragon minded her company, certainly not. They were far too linked and in sync for that to be a problem. He just wished to be alone for a few hours, to order his thoughts and simply take a break. They've been on the road moving from one battle to the next without pause for weeks and he had limits too. At the risk of sounding selfish, he hoped Nasuada would consider a break in the march and just camp outside the forest for a few days. It wasn't that much to ask…Just a well-deserved break.

Quickly Eragon pushed all those thoughts away. This was _his_ time. He refused to waste it with thoughts of war or the mad king. He let his mind drift back into its previous calm state and he felt every fibre in his battle trained body relax. He didn't know why, but he felt safe there. He felt like nothing could enter past the arbour guards, much like he did in Du Weldenvarden. Before he realized it, Eragon found himself in a clearing so beautiful it literally took his breath away. His jaw fell slightly open, just enough for his lips to part, and his whole frame became rooted to the spot, too enchanted by the sight to consider moving.

The carpet lost all its mossy attributes, giving way to the most lusciously green blades of grass. Flowers rose higher here and blossomed more fully, splashing the clearing with vivid blooms. The trees parted so the sun could shine down proudly, illuminating the circular area. It was almost like this was the only place in the forest where it was actually daytime while the rest was embraced by the inky night. Lapis lazuli water cascaded down some jagged rocks in a mini waterfall. The sound of water splashing was like music from Mother Nature herself. The sun rays were reflected off the opal blue into a multitude of rainbows , each one arching around Eragon like dancing ribbons. He didn't think he'd ever seen something more beautiful or more perfect. Even the elegant elves and all their wonderful creations seemed to pale in comparison with such a sight.

Eragon felt completely at peace. Something hard to achieve ever since he stumbled upon Saphira's egg all those moons ago while hunting in the Spine. It seemed such a distant past, it almost didn't seem his. He was no longer the boy hunting for winter supplies and avoiding the butcher Sloan. He no longer had a place in the once quaint village which he once called home or an uncle whom he called father. He no longer listened to Brom's crazy stories about the Dragon Riders because he now lived them. His home was the world and he feared no man. If he had Saphira and the aid of his friends he was sure that somehow, even Galbatorix would fall. The calm gave him courage. The peace gave him strength.

He was so absorbed in his own thoughts and his little corner of paradise he didn't hear the approaching footsteps. Even with his inhumanely sharp hearing he missed the soft sound of crunching grass and foliage. After all, what could possible disturb him there, when nobody even knew his whereabouts? Eragon chose to ignore his training and simply immerse himself in the beauty of peace.

Which was why he was momentarily shocked when he found himself on the emerald carpet, pinned like a butterfly and looking into Murtagh's grinning eyes. In that second of ultimate surprise, Murtagh could have killed him. Quite easily too. But he didn't and once Eragon grasped his bearings, his training instantly kicked in. He untangled himself away from the brunette's grasp and stood back up, his hand on the hilt of Brisingr. Murtagh rose as well and eyed his brother with a grin stretched on his lips. Unlike Eragon he seemed to be completely at ease, and Zar'roc hung from his waist untouched.

'Murtagh, what are you doing here?' Eragon was fighting to keep any trace of panic from reaching his voce. His mind was already calling for Saphira's aid.

'Why can't I come and see my own brother without an ulterior motive?' It had been a long time since Eragon saw Murtagh smiling so…genuinely. Too long. He knew he missed Murtagh's companionship every time he thought of him, but he hadn't realized just how much he missed the easy grin and the witty remarks. Or the peering eyes which seemed to see right through him and the thin lips framing that perfect pearly smile.

'No, you can't. What are you after? Are you here to attack the Varden because I won't let that happen.' He called for Saphira again and again she didn't answer. The panic he was feeling was growing. There had to be a reason why Murtagh was so at ease, some sort of ace up his sleeve.

'You misunderstand. Trust me, you have my full attention Eragon.' The blonde gasped briefly at the mention of his own name from those lips. The other deliberately lowered his tone and made it sound so…seductive. It certainly achieved the desired effect and Murtagh noted with satisfaction the barely suppressed shiver shaking Eragon's frame. Silly Eragon spent days upon days honing his combat skills and left his emotions completely unattended. Accessing those emotions was going to be child's play.

'Saphira can't hear you, but don't worry. Your connection is still intact so she won't be worried.' Murtagh's smile turned wolfish when Eragon's eyes widened. He'd learned the nifty trick through trial and error, courtesy of Thorn, until he could effectively severe the emotional link between dragon and rider without alerting the two bewitched. Eragon fell into his trap the moment he took his first step in the clearing.

'What did you do?...' Full-blown panic ransacked Eragon's mind. If anyone should attack the Varden he wouldn't even know. He held his sword between himself and Murtagh as a last line of defence. He was in grave danger. Without Saphira, he didn't stand a chance against Murtagh AND Thorn.

'Relax. I told you I have no interest in the Varden, at least not today.' Eragon frowned and immediately assumed Murtagh breached his mental shield to see his thoughts, though he hadn't felt a thing. 'I know what you're thinking, and no. I didn't read your thoughts. Didn't have to.' Eragon's panic was quickly morphing into anger. A much preferred option since he could at least channel that.

'I'll ask again. Why are you here? Tell me or-' Murtagh's sword was out of its guard and clashing with Eragon's before the later had a chance to finish his threat. The blow was strong enough to push Eragon back and to send sparks flying.

'Or what?' Eragon's nostrils flared slightly as he pushed with just as much force against his brother. They broke apart only to meet again in an explosive joining of weapons. This back and forth continued for a while longer, Murtagh grinning all the while and Eragon growing more and more irritated. It was obvious Murtagh had the upper hand from the way he practically danced around Eragon's attacks. Even with his elfin transformation he still was unable to match Murtagh in skill. Maybe because he didn't really want to hurt him.

No. People depended on him. Keeping that in mind, Eragon dug deep and searched for his magic only to emerge empty handed. For a moment he lost his concentration and he froze, giving Murtagh the opening he was waiting for. With a knowing grin, the brunette disarmed Eragon and pinned him against the nearest tree. He held Eragon's wrists beside his head and pressed their bodies dangerously close together, shocking the blonde Rider for the second time in a very short while.

'Something wrong dear brother?' Murtagh was so close Eragon could feel the heat of his words across his own lips. He opened them involuntarily. Invitingly. He was unable to break his sky blue eyes away from Murtagh's darker ones and he swallowed a mouthful of air. Eragon was far too mesmerized to even struggle. It was as if he was hypnotised or bewitched though he knew for a fact magic was not at work here. At least not the literal kind. Murtagh ground their bodies together and successfully brought Eragon out of his trance.

'Mu-Murtagh! What are you doing?...' Instead of answering the simple question, Murtagh tactfully chose to show him exactly what he was doing. He took advantage of Eragon's dropped guard and parted lips, slipping his own tongue inside the fleshy cavern. To say Eragon was surprised was a major understatement. He was paralyzed and his mind was turned to mush. Murtagh being very, very, very good at what he did certainly didn't help. It didn't take a lot to coax Eragon out of his comfort zone. A few expert rubs against his tongue and a nip of his lip resulted in the blonde moaning and responding quite eagerly to Murtagh's intimate advances. His body acted on its own to feelings he didn't know he had. True, he'd always held Murtagh in high regards and yes, he may even have considered him handsome but he never thought of Murtagh as anything other than a friend. The few dirty dreams that sometimes haunted him did NOT count. Yet clearly, their relationship was more than simply platonic.

Murtagh loved the way Eragon let go. Just like that. He was no longer holding Eragon's wrists to keep him from running away, but rather to prevent him from taking the lead. His younger brother kissed with such genuine, devastating passion Murtagh was quickly becoming the one consumed and he couldn't have that. He was the cat, not the mouse.

Suddenly, Eragon found himself exposed to the elements. Murtagh's lithe fingers made quick work of the basic leather guards he had over his tunic. He, thankfully, decided against armouring up for his little stroll. Eragon watched Murtagh hungrily as he all but tore the clothing off his frame, pushing it over his head and raised hands. But looking wasn't enough. He had to touch more. Eragon wanted to see all of Murtagh too and he yanked at the only material standing between their skins. The way his hands moved, with such certainty and assurance, was proof he had only been deceiving himself all this time. He wanted Murtagh. He had wanted him for too long and all this want just spilled over the edge. Like a dam breaking, the flood of desire drowned him and turned him into a crazed wilding whose primary concern was to taste and feel more.

'I didn't know you would be this eager.' Words were breathed out through gasps and heated kisses. Murtagh's independent hands were discarding the annoying pants still daring to cover Eragon's creamy legs. The same legs which were soon joined around Murtagh's waist and pulling him closer so their evident needs rubbed together in delicious friction.

'Neither did I. I need you badly.' Eragon didn't know how he could convey his thirst more clearly. He thrust his hips and ground their groins together for good measure, electing a throaty, low groan from the other. He could see the wild, dangerous lust in Murtagh's dilated eyes and it was thrilling.

'Don't rush me or you'll get hurt. Just be patient for a little while longer.' Murtagh wasn't stupid enough to expect for Eragon to listen but he knew how to distract him. Aware of Eragon's following eyes he lowered his head slightly and proceeded to leave a trail of steamy kisses and bites along his throat and upper chest. He took a moment to graze the shoulder with his teeth only to dart his tongue over the injury in a soothing manner. The sting and pleasure mixed in such a perfect manner Eragon was moaning wantonly and tangling his long fingers in Murtagh's pitch black strands. He missed seeing the brunette's triumphant grin.

The tree bark dug into Eragon's back and scratched at his skin but the Rider didn't even notice. He was far too preoccupied with watching Murtagh as he captured his lips again and griped his thighs to lift him higher, using the tree as leverage.

'This will hurt at first but you'll thank me later.' Murtagh didn't give Eragon a chance to ponder the meaning behind his warning and he pushed the first finger inside the virgin entrance. Eragon's first reaction was to gasp at the alien sensation and immediately tense up, gripping Murtagh's hair tighter and scratching his shoulder.

'Relax. This will feel better if you just let go. Trust me.' Eragon wanted to say that he did. He did trust Murtagh despite all that happened. And though he couldn't form the words he wanted, he answered by following Murtagh's instructions. He concentrated on the heat of their bodies and the tiny jolts of pleasure Murtagh's breath elected whenever it caressed his neck skin and he soon melted into the other's touch all over again. Satisfied, Murtagh proceeded with the necessary preparations, thrusting his finger inside the tight opening rapidly. He wished he had the nerve and patience to take this slowly and give Eragon a more pleasant first experience, but he was holding back as it was. He'd waited to make Eragon his for so long, he'd forgotten the numerous fantasies he'd had involving the blonde below him panting and calling his name. But with the Varden attacking and Galbatorix learning his true name, Murtagh understood his time was running out. If he didn't act now, he knew he may never have a second chance. Even if this was a mistake. Even if this was a onetime thing, he had to know if Eragon shared his feelings.

He added the second digit, stretching Eragon even further, pushing the elastic muscle to its limits. He could tell Eragon was becoming impatient and anxious from the way he started whining and scratching his skin so Murtagh twisted his fingertips and pushed against the muscle walls until he found what he had been searching for. Eragon was so shocked by the unexpected flood of pleasure electrifying his nervous system and jolting his spine that he nearly came on the spot. He had to break away from Murtagh's grinning lips so he could fully express the pleasure through the loudest moans yet. He didn't notice the addition of a third finger nor the sting of the unexercised muscles currently being stretched open. The only thing registering in that blank mind of his was the way Murtagh looked at him and the way he had to bite his lower lips just so he wouldn't shamelessly beg to be ravished.

'I think you're ready.' Eragon nodded eagerly, his hands coiling around Murtagh's strong shoulders, trying to cling to some sort of physical hold. It was his anchor to sanity. He felt a strange emptiness when the fingers left but he pushed the disappointment aside since he instinctively knew something better was still to come. He gripped Murtagh's chin and pulled him up in a desperately heated kiss, needing some sort of connection to be established so the two would be joined. Murtagh was thinking the same thing, but the connection he had in mind was far more effective and when he pushed his member inside the tight cave of flesh he greedily swallowed Eragon's wanton gasp. It reverberated through his entire frame and he had to pause for a second, overwhelmed by Eragon's heat and scent and taste and feel. He craved everything that Eragon had to offer, willingly or not.

'Move… You… have to… move…' Maybe if Eragon wasn't so slutty looking and sounding, his command would have sounded more like a command and less like a plea. Either way it had the desired effect and he arched his back when Murtagh began to fuck him good and hard. Each thrust was delivered with expert accuracy and attacked his prostate like a battering ram. Once Eragon called Murtagh's name he continued to call it like a mantra. The only time he paused in his praying was when he couldn't hold back a loud moan or some other form of lewd noise or expressive profanity. He wasn't even aware of what he was saying but he couldn't, for the life of him, keep quiet.

Eragon didn't know what was the final push which sent him over the edge. Maybe it was the extra powerful push of Murtagh's hips. Or the fact that Murtagh called his name back. Or the sudden dig of Murtagh's fingers into his hips and thigh. Either way, his body convulsed as he came and he hit the back of his head against the bark resulting in his seeing stars, though that was already happening due to the explosive orgasm washing over him like a violent wave of foaming water.

Murtagh wasn't far behind and three thrust later he felt the impact of his own crushing wave. Suddenly Eragon's body seemed too heavy and his limp arms couldn't support him any longer. They both fell across the soft carpet of grass, breathing heavily and struggling to regain their senses. Neither could believe how amazing that had been. The exhilaration of victory after a hard battle didn't even measure to the fantastic sensations.

'I didn't think you had it in you to be this…'

'Amazing?' Eragon grinned cockily at Murtagh, who mirrored his smile. It felt incredible to just let go of the guard they both had to constantly keep and just be boys. They were both so young and they had such crushing responsibilities hanging on their shoulders….It wasn't fair. This unplanned experience served to remind them of the sort of things they were sacrificing for the sake of the world. Their happiness.

'Murtagh?' Eragon raised himself on his elbows, nudging closer to the other Rider so he could feel his quickly cooling skin. Murtagh wound his arm around the other's waist, running his fingers along his back where Durza's scar once was.

'Yes?' Murtagh immediately picked up on the seriousness of Eragon's tone. He knew exactly what his brother was going to say next and he only sighed softly when the question was asked. His answer was already ready, though he wished desperately he could change it.

'Why are you still fighting for Galbatorix? I know it's not what you want. I know you're not evil like him so why don't you come back to our side?' Murtagh would have had to be deaf to miss the pleading tone in Eragon's voice. It broke is heart. He knew what Eragon was really asking. As long as he was fighting for the mad king they could never be together.

'I can't. He knows my name Eragon and you have no idea how horrible it is. I'm a slave with absolutely no shard of freedom. Even my thoughts are laid bare for his viewing. I can't deny him or he'll hurt Thorn and I care too much for him to let that happen.'

'You can change your name though. You don't have to be a slave forever.'

'I know what you mean but I just can't Eragon. I tried, over and over and I failed each time. He knows how to lay a soul bare, no matter how strong it is. He knows me better than I know myself and he takes advantage of that knowledge.'

'Then why did you come here? Why did you…with me, if we can't be together?' Murtagh swallowed the lump in his throat. He knew this question was going to be asked sooner or later and he regarded Eragon with a sombre expression. He ran his hand through the blonde curls and down the check, pausing to run his thumb over Eragon's lower lip. He wanted to commit that exact expression to memory. The expression where he could see Eragon's love for him unobstructed by any other emotion or thought. Suddenly he pulled Eragon in a tight embrace and he inhaled their mingled scents for what would probably be the last time.

'I'm sorry. I love you more than you can possibly know but we can't be together. If Galbatorix finds about this weakness he would use it to capture you and Saphira and I don't want you to ever go through what I am. I'm going to erase your memory and mine. Goodbye Eragon.'

'No!' Eragon pushed against Murtagh, intending to break free but the other was already whispering a spell to put him to sleep. A deep, restful sleep. 'Don't…Please…' Eragon's arms went limp and his head slumped against Murtagh's chest. His brow was furrowed but his expression soon turned to one of calm as he fell deeper and deeper into unconsciousness.

'I'm sorry but you and I can't be more than enemies until you succeed in your quest. I'll always love you though.'

The next day Eragon would wake up, fully clothed, remembering nothing past his decision to explore the woods. Saphira would be beside him, having come to him after his long absence. Murtagh would be long gone by then, back to the life he so despised at Uru'baen with Thorn as his only friend. He would not remember his promise to Eragon anymore than he would remember their little corner of paradise.

* * *

**THANK YOU very much for the read. I hope it wasn't a waste of ur time...(and if i got some of the facts or names wrong im sorry but it was A LONG time since i finished reading Inheritance...XD God forbid i research the facts ey? ;P)**

**Like i said before, a review will be appreciated like you wouldn't believe! Please tell me what you thought. Constructive criticism is also most welcomed!**

**HAVE A NICE DAY!~**


End file.
